Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 9,156,545 discloses an example of backward folding rotor blades and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Backward folding rotor blades may, however, not be desirable for some aircraft designs. As a result, there is a need for forward folding rotor blades.